Edge (Aciukinesis)
Aciukinesis '''is the use and control of sharpness and sharp objects. Users can increase or decrease the sharpness of objects. Sharp weapons used against them can be made to have minimal cutting power, and even something like hands can be used to cut like a sword. Traps can be set by making seemingly harmless objects become very sharp. And of course, the spontaneous generation of sharp weapons and controlling them with a form of telekinesis is possible. Sometimes referred to in slang as edgelords. '''Common Strengths * As one can guess, edge controllers have a lot of damage potential. They can make use of anything from knives to swords to spears to even scissors, increase their sharpness and control several at once to slice foes to pieces. Seriously, we're talking metaphysical levels of sharpness; out of an average member of all kineses, edge has the single highest raw damage output. * This damage can be done both in melee range with handheld weapons and long range by controlling your bladed weapons and using them as projectiles. * It's not just their weapons that are sharp. Edge controllers often have a sharp wit and a sharp tongue, making them very strategic and manipulative when they need to be. They're good at reading their enemies' weaknesses and exploiting them, not unlike a Dark user. * Even their bodies can be sharpened, which can help them escape from physical bindings. It's hard to keep Edge users locked down. They can also be very aerodynamic, giving them above average speed. Common Weaknesses * While edge users can decrease the sharpness of enemy weapons, this defensive utility only goes so far; edge controllers have the second-lowest utility rating. Edge users tend to not be physically tough, having low toughness, and a few strong hits can take one out like a rock crushing scissors. * While obviously proficient in physical damage, edge users lack any real way to apply magical damage to foes, meaning they can lose to sufficiently tanky enemies who they can't quickly assassinate. * It's easy for an unskilled edge user to accidentally deal damage to themselves with all their sharp objects. If they try anything too ambitious, they may end up dealing just as much damage to their enemies as they do to themselves. * A stunned edge user can't properly control their weapons. Try using crowd control effects to lower their damage output. Sample Abilities * Time to get E D G Y. Be prepared with a variety of techniques to cut your enemies up with an arsenal of sharp weapons. Do you use a variety of tools, or do you specialise in one specific sharp item? You could do anything from swords to knives to scissors to pencils to sharpened dice to sharpened croissants and anything else you can think of! Do you focus on melee flurries or do you prefer to assault from range with a storm of your weapons? Or perhaps you only wield a single weapon but use it very well? Consider these things. * Don't underestimate the damage others can put out too. Try to reduce their sharpness where possible to make sure you aren't taken out before you can do it to them. This will prove especially useful against melee enemies. * Be clever. Increase more than just the sharpness of your weapons. What can you change about this general area to your advantage? How can you change the battlefield? * As with most kineses, you can't directly control that which is inside of someone else's body. However, you can modify your own. Try making your hands as vicious stabbing weapons, or sharpening yourself to move quickly with less air resistance. * Any unique abilities you want to give your character! Category:Kinesis